metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dark Beam
I removed the Darkburst link on this page; no point in having a link that takes people to the same page as the one the link is on. Diachronos 01:35, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Did you ever try the link? Searching "Darkburst" will link you directly to the Darkburst section within the Dark Beam article. Though this is not in any way the beginning of a debate. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:35, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I've noticed that, on this page and the Light Beam's, there isn't really a definitive reason for why each beam is found in its opposing world. Did nobody consider that the Light Beam was left on Dark Aether so that anybody finding it could use it against the Ing? Or that the Dark Beam was on Light Aether so that it could be more easily used against the creatures of light? 03:33, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I think the most logical explanations for that would be that following: The luminoth created the Dark Beam first, and tried it on the ing-possessed creatures that were in the light world. When they found out it had little to no effect, they left/abandonned it in the light world. Then, if you read the Space Pirate logs carefully, they mention that they've been opening portals to the dark world, and coincidentally, the dark beam is found inside the pirate base in agon wastes (Samus finds it after the first battle with Dark Samus). The beam somehow fell into Pirate hands (they probably just found it and took it from whatever ruins it was originally located, like they always do) and they were using the dark beam's power to activate the portals. As for the light beam, the luminoth were very proud of its effectiveness against the ing, and so they started producing more of them and equipped these weapons to their soldiers who traveled to the dark world (this is mentioned in luminoth scans). As we all know, luminoth bodies can be found throughout dark Aether, and the light beam that Samus collects in said world most likely belonged to a luminoth that was killed in battle. I cant recall if there is a luminoth corpse anywhere near the weapon; if there isnt, then its possible that after the beam's original owner died, the ing promptly locked it away in their dark dimension, hoping that no one else would ever be able to use the weapon against them again. Opinions?( 05:19, September 3, 2010 (UTC)) Terms of Weakness I don't really understand this. If Phazon can damage Phazon, then I don't see why Dark can damage Dark. o-o Shadowblade777 21:48, May 31, 2011 (UTC) You mean can't damage Dark? I have some ideas. Phazon can deal damage to Phazon because an OVERLOAD of Phazon can cause a Phazon-based enemy to explode. Dark Beams were designed to be damaging to Light creatures, or creatures born in the Light dimension. The Light Beam was designed to damage Dark creatures, or creature born in the Dark dimension. The Annihilator Beam was designed to damage any creature, but as it is a mix of the Dark Beam and the Light Beam, it will not harm it as much. 00:08, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :As explained in Luminoth Lore, the Dark Beam was created to overload Dark creatures with Dark energy. It failed, however, instead dealing lesser damage. So the Luminoth moved on and created the Light Beam. Malake256 17:11, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I did have a guess and I was brave enough to put it on here. 22:53, August 1, 2011 (UTC) : :Haha, well maybe it would have been right, but the lore doesn't lie. Except for NA Prime 1 lore... that one lies... Malake256 18:10, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :I meant that the Luminoth unintentionally made a weapon that the Ing were resistant to. Its characteristics made it strong against Light creatures. Oh, and please PLEASE provide a link to the liar lore. 05:51, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Phazon can overload Phazon because if something has TOO MUCH Phazon in it, it can't be stable enough to maintain its life. Dark can't overload Dark (and vise versa) because the Dark creatures or Dark possessed creatures are made of Dark energy. There is no way for a dark creature to have too much Dark energy in it. The same for the Light Beam. You get it? 08:59, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::So basically, Dark is stable but Phazon is not? Shadowblade777 21:28, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Basically. The only reason Light Beam kills Light enemies is because it is a weapons projectile. The SAME with Dark. They just deal special damage to their opposite polarity. MAJOR damage to their opposite polarity because...You know how most rats hate light, and the fictional vampires die when they are exposed to the sun? Same priorities. Same as how Light creatures are scared of the dark (mostly). 04:36, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I always thought of it more as something similar to a positive-negative charge interaction or more presciely a matter-antimatter reaction. The two "shades" of energy are diametrically opposed, and when they meet, both are destroyed. Since the target runs on dark energy, having some light introduced would at the very least take a divot out of it equivalent to the amount of energy in the projectile itself, in addition to causing whatever other damage the weapon does ordinarily. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 11:47, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::This is my understanding: Light and Dark are polar opposites. If one attacks the other, then they are both destroyed, like Sakai said. Phazon has no real opposite. People who aren't effected by it are stable. If there's too little phazon in a phazon-based lifeform, it will die from the lack of phazon. Too much phazon = unstability = bad = boom-boom. Vommack 00:47, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Dates in mind, having played through Metroid Prime 1 (Same concepts ARE deployed)... ::It's like, what would the Luminoth have done if the Ing were of Ice? Create a flame-beam, or the Plasma Beam, right? That's because Ice and Flame are opposites. Doing Ice on Ice does nothing, because they have adapted to a COLD environment. Doing Plasma on Fire does something, if only to incinerate, though Ice on Flame or Plasma on Ice are still the more effective combinations. All you need to do is think logically, thinking about what you've already experienced... Loudclaw 12:43, June 28, 2013 (UTC)